We won t lose again!
by watervampire
Summary: After every match they lost they come there to look back on their match. It is not supposed to be a good thing, but Oishi wouldn’t want it to end either. Can they lose sometimes, just for these moments? Golden pair friendship drabble.


**Title: We won't lose again!**

**Genre: Friendship (/general).  
**

**Characters: Oishi S. & Kikumaru E. **

**Summary:**** After every match they lost they come there to look back on their match. It is not supposed to be a good thing, but Oishi wouldn't want it to end either. Can they lose sometimes, just for this?**

**Authors Note: I don't own anything, this is just a short friendship drabble, about my favourite pairing from Prince of Tennis. I decided not to pair them up this time, because this fits the story better. You can read some oishiXeiji through the lines though xD (and, there will probably follow a few drabbles in which I DO decide to pair them up, just... not this time.)  
**

* * *

"I knew you'd be here." Oishi said. Eiji looked over his shoulder at him, and gave him a 'peace' sign with his hand. Oishi smiled, and sat down next to him. Eiji was swinging his legs and looking ahead of himself.

"If back then, during the third game, I would've managed to hit that ball, we might've had more chance to win. And during the fifth game, when you had to run to the left to return that high-spin ball…" He sighed, not even completing his sentence.

Oishi just waited patiently until his partner was finished. It was no use telling him to stop talking like that, because Eiji knew that himself as well. They'd always come reflect on their match like this when they lost, and Oishi wasn't one to break traditions. Eiji was the only one doing the talking, though, but he didn't mind. It was normally like that.

"Oh! I'm done regretting." Eiji said satisfied, placing his hands in his neck and leaning backwards. Oishi smiled; it was over already. "But, I promise you…" Eiji said, a bit more thoughtful than usual. "We definitely won't lose again. We won't have to come here any more after this time."

Oishi kept his cool façade on, even though what Eiji said hurt him. He liked sitting here with Eiji; he liked looking over their match one more time, and then promising each other to train harder from now on. The next day they'd be able to practice together again, at full strength. He liked that, he didn't want to lose it.

"Hey, don't look so sad!" Eiji said, pouting slightly at him. This was just like him. Even if Oishi didn't show an emotion, even if he didn't say a thing, Eiji would still know what he meant. Eiji always knew what he wanted to say, even if he didn't say it. It was like they had gotten so close through their tennis that they knew what the other felt.

"I wasn't looking sad." He said. This was true; he wasn't _looking_ sad. He _was_ feeling sad though. Eiji looked at him with that usual carefree expression.

"You know." Eiji said. "If we never lose again, we'll just have to look back on all of our matches, don't you think so?" Oishi couldn't help smiling slightly. "We'll just go to my house, and ask my mother to make my favourite food." Eiji continued, sighing contently. "We'll just celebrate all of our victories."

"Would your mother do that?" Oishi asked. It was just a question to make sure Eiji kept talking. He didn't like it if people were talking about his emotions, especially when he was trying not to make them show.

"Of course she would. She really likes Oishi; I'll just tell her it's your favourite food too. That will work." Eiji said. Oishi didn't know if he was saying this because he knew Oishi was feeling uncomfortable. Maybe it didn't really matter.

He was now looking at him intensively. Something in his eyes said 'I know you know I know, but don't worry about it, I know you know I know.' Of course this didn't make sense at all; he was just looking in a playful way. He was still waiting for something.

"I wasn't looking sad." He said again, stubbornly.

"I know you weren't." Eiji said. "But you were _feeling_ sad."


End file.
